Little Too Late For Trust
by CaeCaeLovelyy
Summary: mRsHerMi.'s back!:When Hermione goes threw a tragedy she changes and it seems like no one will be able to save her. When she gets help its from the last person she thought she would get it from.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys It's mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy under a new name! That's right… Now I decided to leave my other stories. I might, keyword might, start them back up again after I fix every chapter to my content._

* * *

**When Hermione goes threw a tragedy she changes and it seems like no one will be able to save her. When she gets help its from the last person she thought she would get it from.

* * *

__****CHAPTER ONE:**

"Hermione dear are you positive that you'll be fine home alone for the week?" Hermione's mum asked as she was being rushed out the door.

"Yes mum, it's a week, nothing bad is going to happen." Hermione reassured her.

"What about those new people who moved across the street. We have no clue who they are and what they are capable of." Hermione's mum said

"Mum, if anything happens I'll call the police. Now you two are going to miss your train if you don't hurry up!" Hermione told them.

"But-"

"She'll be fine dear; she's a big girl now. She can protect her self." Her father cut in. "Be safe just in case. We'll call you when we get to the hotel okay?" Her father asked.

"Alright, I'll be home. Have fun in Chicago!" Hermione said as she gave a kiss to her mum and dad.

They pulled out of the drive way and waved good-bye and Hermione waved right back at them. Once they were out of sight she walked back inside and went to her room and turned the music on.

She was in her room for about two hours when her door bell chimed at her to let her know someone was at the front door.

"Who in the world is at my house?" Hermione's said as she pulled her hair back as she ran down the stairs, when the Door bell chimed once more. "WAIT A MINUTE!" She yelled.

She came to the door and opened it to see a charming young man. "Hello." She simply said

"Hello." He smiled at her.

"May I help you with something?" She asked

"I was wondering if I could have some ice. My ice maker broke and I really need some for the homemade Ice cream I have to make." The young man said.

"Umm, sure, I don't believe I got your name. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said and held out her hand to shake.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I'm Kyle, Kyle Wright." He told her, while shaking her hand.

"Well come in while I get the ice." She said and held the door open so he could enter her house.

"Thank you, you're so very kind" Kyle told Hermione. Hermione shut the door after he walked in. She felt her body hit the door in the next instant and the bolt on the door suddenly lock.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Hermione Hissed.

"Now, now Hermione baby didn't your mum teach you not to talk to strangers!" Kyle told her.

"Sadly, we just talked about that a couple of hours ago before she left for Chicago." She said.

"Shut your mouth stupid little girl." Kyle hissed as he slammed his lips against hers. She tried to pull back but he was to strong for her small little body. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the room he figured was hers.

"What are you doing!" Hermione said her voice muffled by his lips pressing against hers once more.

Try as she might she couldn't get out from under the huge body that was laying on top of her. She started crying once she knew what was about to happen. He was going to rape her. No doubt about it. She could feel his erection threw his pants and the tears came to her eyes.

Everything was happening so slowly, as if someone was slowing time by making sure that this would be a memory that she would never forget, a memory of rape. He started it by taking off her shirt. She put up a fight but it seemed everything she tried prevailed. This happened to other people she kept saying, other people but not me.

After the shirt her bra seemed to magically appear on the floor next to her she felt him pinch her nipples and his rough tongue make small circle around her nipples making them sensitive to touch, but yet making her want to gag. She couldn't fight him off.

"Woops, am I too good for mums little girl?" Kyle whispered softly into her ear as he slipped the skirt that was on her off her legs and felt her Clint threw the silk panties she was wearing.

"You won't get away with this Kyle, mark my words!" She said while tears finally came pouring down.

"I don't think you'll be telling anyone, or I might just kill you." He said and took her paints off. In the mist of everything that was happening his cloths had also been removed. He put his hot swollen member up to her opening and leaned down to her ear. "Are you a sweet virgin?" he asked

"Yes, what's it matter to you?' She sobbed and then she screamed in pain. She thought someone had just torn the lower part of her body in half and every pump he gave it made the pain even worse. She wished that it would just stop His moans made her nauseous and his warmth made her shake in fright. Then everything stopped

"Not anymore" He said as he stood up from her bed and walked to where he threw his cloths. "Nice shag maybe we'll do it again sometime. He leaned down and kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. With one quick motion she bit down as hard as she could and tasted blood.

"Fucking bitch you'll pay!" Kyle yelled and walked out of the room.

Hermione curled up in a ball and heard the front door open and close once more. She laid there crying. The same questions running threw her head. _'Why did he choose to rape me?' 'What did I do to get this?'

* * *

_

_So tell me what you think in some reviews… This is only the first chapter, once I get some reviews I'll be sure to post another chapter, I won't bail out on you guys this time I promise!_

Love

**Candice**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Oh gosh, please don't shoot me for taking forever to update. I totally understand if you hate me with a passion now… but please don't I need ya'lls help with this story too! oh yeah also. who wants to proof my chapters? You get to read my line before anyone else... if yes Review and tell me why I should chose you to Winner will get my next chapter in mail which means...Add your e-mail.**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned sexy Draco Malfoy and other Harry Potter characters… I don't! cries**_

* * *

Hermione had fallen to sleep in mist of her endless crying after the incident had occurred. She got up from her bed to see her cell phone light blinking non stop so she walked to her phone.'_11 missed calls and 6 messages, I wonder who the hell has been calling me so damn much_' Hermione thought. She listened to her fist message and realized it was from her Mother and father... Immediately she called them.

Ring, Ring, Ring…"Hello?" Her father's voice came

"Daddy you called?" Hermione tried to keep her cool and not spill the details to the even t that had just happened hours earlier.

"Hermione dear, Thank the Lord. Are you ok? We've called all day but you never answered once." He said in a rushed worried sounding voice.

"Yeah I was taking a nap I'm really sorry. I've just been so tired lately and I seriously don't know why." She lied to him

"Ok dear well were about to go to a meeting so we'll talk to you later: He told her

"By daddy"

"Bye Hermione Dear" Her dad said and hung up the phone.

As soon as she hung up the phone she ran into her bathroom and turned the shower water on. She felt so dirty, so contaminated she just wanted to scream. As soon as the tub was full of hot water she undressed and got into the tub. She started to scratch at her skin with her nails as if trying to tear the layers of skin off of her body to feel clean again. For a long while she sat there tearing at her skin with her nails. Once her body was very red and raw she washed and shampooed her hair. She got out of the shower and changed quickly for she felt vulnerable.

She felt very out of place and scared at her own house that she attempted to disparate to Ron's house and stay there for the rest of her parents vacation. She was so out of it that she over shot her destination and in stead wounded up in a house hold she never thought she would find her self in. Not only that but in the presence of the very last people she would ever want to see in her time of need.

Blaise Zabini and his evil best friend, none other then, Draco Malfoy The glare that was shot to Hermione was like none she had never gotten from Draco Malfoy.

"Why do we have to suffer seeing your ugly face stupid mudblood?" Draco sneered

"I over shot the house I was trying to get to if you must know ferret face. " Hermione spat.

"What were you trying to get to Potty or Weaslebee to get laid for the first time? Wait your to much of a goody-good to do something like that. You're to scared to have sex with someone or am I terribly wrong?" Draco voiced

Those words stung and the memories flashed back so fast into her mind. 'No Kyle stop it! I'm serious stop it. Please don't.' The tears ran from her eyes before she could control it. She collapsed in front of the last people she wished to see her cry. She didn't care anymore she just had to cry.

Malfoy sat there shocked. What had he said to make her break down like that? Who cared if she was a virgin? He was sure if she wanted to loes it, there were plenty of people who wouldn't mine having sex with her. He just knew that he would never be diseased like that. Even if he considered it he would chose anyone over book worm Granger.

"Get off my floor you stupid mudblood" Blaise yelled and Hermione sat up as if she just realized where she was and how stupid she must look.

"For once in your non-deserving life do you think you could be the least bit nice to someone?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe if you weren't a mudblood we'd consider it." Draco said. "But the thing is you are a mudblood there fore we will treat you like the pure filth you are Granger. Now get out of our site." Draco spat.

Hermione simply stood and made her destination clear as stone, the Burrow away from the selfish assholes. When Hermione arrived there stood Ginny staring out her window at Harry and Ron playing Quidditch outside.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione.

"Good, do you think your mum would mind me staying at your house for a couple of days.

"Not at all Mione they adore you I wouldn't see why it's a problem." Ginny smiled.

"Ok, good." Hermione said not even thinking about mentioning being raped by some strange guy to her best friend.

She had made up her mind no one was to find out what had happed. Not even the people she trusted the most. Her being raped would be her little secret that she planed to keep.

"Ginny why aren't you out there playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron like I can tell you want to be?" Hermione asked

"Well, because ever since Harry and I broke up, things get a bit weird. I guess it's because I love him so much and I know he has feelings for me too but stupid Voltemort keeps us from being together." Ginny said on the verge of tears.

"IM sorry Ginny, I guess I never saw how painful it could be you know?" Hermione told her

"It's not your fault. I guess he's protecting us as best as he can you know. I'm glad that Professor Lupin and mum talked him in to going to Hogwarts for at least the first semester." Ginny told her.

"Really? That's good because the more he gets taught the better off all of us will be." Hermione told her.

"I couldn't agree more and I couldn't agree less." Ginny said

* * *

_So there's the second chapter sorry it took so long… So who wants a little thing called a teaser?

* * *

__**"Get your hands off of man you filthy little-"**_

_**"Filthy what? Mudblood? Last time I checked you weren't any better then me you two cent whore."

* * *

**_

_There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the little teaser… Now poll_

_**Should I re-write y stories on my name MrShErMiOnEmAlFoy?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**No**_

_**What stories**_

_**I don't really care.

* * *

**_

_Thank you!_

_**Candice

* * *

**_

_**Word count: 1,173**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I hardly get any reviews for this story so it breaks my heart just a little bit…... but I guess I'll keep writing anyways because I write this for me and share for everyone. However, in order of me to really feel l really should continue I would not mind reviews! Since I'm sick I'm updating this today!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and even if I could pay J.K all the money in the world I doubt I'd even own it then. BUT! I own Kyle Wright!

* * *

**

**Recently on "A little to late for trust:  
**

_"Ginny why aren't you out there playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron like I can tell you want to be?" Hermione asked_

_"Well, because ever since Harry and I broke up, things get a bit weird. I guess it's because I love him so much and I know he has feelings for me too but stupid Voltemort keeps us from being together." Ginny said on the verge of tears._

_"IM sorry Ginny, I guess I never saw how painful it could be you know?" Hermione told her_

_"It's not your fault. I guess he's protecting us as best as he can you know. I'm glad that Professor Lupin and mum talked him in to going to Hogwarts for at least the first semester." Ginny told her._

_"Really? That's good because the more he gets taught the better off all of us will be." Hermione told her._

_"I couldn't agree more and I couldn't agree less." Ginny said

* * *

_

Hermione woke up the next day in a little better mood from before. She now knew she was safe from the dangers she had at home. Hermione didn't want the others to know something was wrong so she got dressed in a pink shirt with a baby blue mini-skirt. She grabbed her brown flip-flops and put them on and walked down into the kitchen where some of the family had started to eat.

"Gof dor miody!" Ron said his face stuffed with food.

"What was that Ronald? Would you mind swallowing your food then repeating what you just said?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

Ron and Hermione had been dating for a little over three months now and she couldn't help but laugh at how much Ron loved to eat.

"Sorry, I said good morning Hermione!" Ron said once he had swallowed his food.

"Well good morning to you too Ron." Hermione said as she sat down next to him. He leaned over to give her a kiss and she met him half way with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Seriously Ron we're trying to eat" Fred said over his bowl of cereal.

"Sod off Fred, your just jealous!" Ron told him

"Right, why would I be jealous of you and 'Mione finally getting together, we've only know for, I don't know, forever until it would happen." George said.

"Ok boys, must we fight while we are eating?" Hermione asked with a playful smile. Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the room to see Hermione up.

"Oh hello dear, what would you like to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked and smiled sweetly at her.

"Good morning to you too, I wouldn't mind some of the biscuits and gray Harry and Ron seem to be enjoying." She answered and smiled back.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she fixed a plate for her. Once she was done she sat a plate down in front of Hermione, "Eat up sweetie, we're going to be going to get your school supplies today, that is if you haven't got them yet." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I have gotten my stuff already, but I wouldn't mind going to get some books so I can have something to do in the heads room when I'm not doing homework." Hermione said then took a bite out of her breakfast.

"Go figure you are head girl 'Mione, you should of seen Ron's face when he got a letter saying he would remain a Prefect." Ginny said in a teasing manor.

"Well, you would have been mad if your Girlfriend or boyfriend would be staying in a different room then you with some completely different guy you don't even know, and if you do you probbabley don't even trust." Ron said to her

"Yes, well I unlike you don't have to worry about that seeing as I'm not with anybody!" Ginny said and glared at Ron.

"Ginny, please don't get on to this again" Harry begged her.

"No Harry I will get onto it again. I know what I'm risking being in love with you, I knew there were dangers from the moment you asked me, but see I unlike you can see threw them." Ginny spat at him.

"Well I don't want to lose another person who's means the world to me, I already lost my parents, then my god-father, and on top of that Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"Don't you see Harry; I love you enough to risk my life to be with you!" Ginny told him.

"I love you too Ginny, but I can't risk you being taken from me too." Harry said his voice barely above a whisper.

"OK, can we please stop the drama? I just got here and I rather not hear all of it." Hermione said trying to save Ginny from a lot of pain.

"Right, sorry 'Mione," Harry said. "Are you guys ready to get going?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said taking the last bite of her breakfast. "Lets go!" She said and made it over to the fire place.

She grabbed a handful of the green powder and threw it down while saying "Diagon Ally!"

She felt like she was being squeezed and was spinning quickly when she felt herself land on solid ground is when she opened her eyes.

"Well lookie there Drakie! It's a mudblood." A voice said from behind her.

Pansy Parkinson stood behind her and her arm was snaked threw Draco's.

"Joy, I have to see mudblood twice within two days." Draco's voice drew.

"Like I wanted to see you yesterday. I over shot trying to going to the burrow." Hermione Hissed.

"Right, you know you wanted to see my Drakie-poo, I don't blame you either but guess what mudblood, and he doesn't want you." Pansy sneered.

"He wishes," Hermione growled.

"Alright ladies as much as I like being fought over you Granger are the last one I want fighting for me. Also, Pansy I'm not your 'Drakie-poo'" He said mimicking Pansy. Hermione snorted at how much he sounded like her.

He smirked to himself, _'So she finds me funny eh? Well at least I know I could seduce her during the school year. Wait what the hell are you talking about, seducing the stupid mudblood.'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts from Pansy screaming something

"Don't you laugh you stupid mudblood, it wasn't funny!" Pansy said as she slapped Hermione. Hermione's blood boiled and she tackled Pansy to the floor.

"Hermione get off of her!" Fred said. Hermione had just noticed that everyone was standing behind her.

"Yeah listen to them mudblood, you would if you know what's good for you." Pansy drew.

"I guess I don't know what's good for me then." Hermione sneered and slapped Pansy across the face while straddling her hips.

"Get off of her Granger." Draco said while standing back, he didn't mind seeing a little cat fight.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy little-"

"Filthy little mudblood? Last time I checked you weren't any better then me you two cent whore!" Hermione growled at her.

She felt someone grab her hand as she went to throw a punch at Pansy. She felt herself being pulled to her feet and a hand grabbed her hip and turned her around and slammed her against the wall

A deep intake of breath told Draco that he had startled Hermione. "Look Granger leave her alone, she could easily kick your ass." Draco sneered at her while holding her by the waist.

Hermione whimpered quietly.

Flashback:

_She felt her body hit the door in the next instant and the bolt on the door suddenly lock._

_"What the hell? Get off of me!" Hermione Hissed._

_"Now, now Hermione baby didn't your mum teach you not to talk to strangers!" Kyle told her._

_"Sadly, we just talked about that a couple of hours ago before she left for Chicago." She said._

_"Shut your mouth stupid little girl." Kyle hissed as he slammed his lips against hers. She tried to pull back but he was to strong for her small little body. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the room he figured was hers._

_"What are you doing?" Hermione said her voice muffled by his lips pressing against hers once more._

_Try as she might she couldn't get out from under the huge body that was lying on top of her. She started crying once she knew what was about to happen. He was going to rape her. No doubt about it. She could feel his erection threw his pants and the tears came to her eyes._

_Everything was happening so slowly, as if someone was slowing time by making sure that this would be a memory that she would never forget a memory of rape. He started it by taking off her shirt. She put up a fight but it seemed everything she tried prevailed. This happened to other people she kept saying, other people but not me._

_After the shirt her bra seemed to magically appear on the floor next to her she felt him pinch her nipples and his rough tongue make small circle around her nipples making them sensitive to touch, but yet making her want to gag. She couldn't fight him off._

_"Woops, am I too good for mums little girl?" Kyle whispered softly into her ear as he slipped the skirt that was on her off her legs and felt her Clint threw the silk panties she was wearing._

_"You won't get away with this Kyle, mark my words!" She said while tears finally came pouring down._

_"I don't think you'll be telling anyone, or I might just kill you." He said and took her paints off. In the mist of everything that was happening his cloths had also been removed. He put his hot swollen member up to her opening and leaned down to her ear. "Are you a sweet virgin?" he asked_

_"Yes, what's it matter to you?' She sobbed and then she screamed in pain. She thought someone had just torn the lower part of her body in half and every pump he gave it made the pain even worse. She wished that it would just stop His moans made her nauseous and his warmth made her shake in fright. Then everything stopped_

End of Flashback:

Draco saw the fright in her eyes and let her go slowly. Once he did she slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever touch me you fucking ferret!" Hermione said and walked off past him. He didn't understand why she got so scared when she was pushed up against the wall but he had no time to ponder on it because he felt a hand collide with his face. He turned around to see Ron standing there red in the face.

"Don't let me ever see you touch my girlfriend ever again got it Malfoy." Ron said

"Like I would want to touch your Mudblood bitch," Draco said. "You might like to do a mudblood but I don't do muggle's." Draco said and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so what do you think of this chapter? Please tell me and review!**

**Puts cookies out Review if you want them!

* * *

**

**I love you guys!**

**Candice**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DC: Sorry I don't own the characters. Just the plot and the people I make up.**_

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said as she entered the head's Carriage. 

"Hello Professor." Hermione answered back to her as Draco just gave her a slight nod to show that he was listening.

"As the two of you know you have been chosen for Head Girl and Head Boy because of Behavior and because of your Grades being the top two students at Hogwarts for your year. With that you get the rights to the Heads Common room which you will have access to a kitchen, a living room, a work out room, two different rooms and a bathroom you are to share." At that moment is when Draco moaned in spite. He was going to have to share a bathroom with the mudblood that sat across from him. Wasn't sharing the same living area bad enough?

"You are to plan social events so the houses can get to know one another and you will also be planning the Yule ball that will be held this year. If you have any other things you would like to hold just ask me in the Headmasters office after classes are done and I will consider it. You also have to patrol the hall ways each night to make sure no one is up after hours. You each will walk with each other from ten P.M till eleven thirty. And please, to make this easier on all of us. No killing each other." She said and she got up to leave.

"Great I have to live with the stupid mudblood all year." Draco sneered at her.

"Trust me Malfoy, if anyone is to be sour about this it should be me, I mean I have to spend more time with you then I do with my Ronnikins." She said. Draco shuddered at the stupid pet name she had given him.

"Oh Ronnikins, what a stupid nickname. Even for Weasley. What's yours, beast?" Draco remarked.

"No it's just plain Mia." She said and shot a glare at him.

"Right, anyways I'm going to be going now." He said as he started out of the door. She followed after him then froze in her tracks when she saw a not so stranger in front of Draco.

"Malfoy, pst, MALFOY!" She whispered to him.

"What now Granger?" He asked as he turned around.

"Does he go to our school?" she said and pointed at the guy in front of her.

"Kyle? Yeah his father and my father are close, because of well. Hang on what the fuck does it matter to you if he goes to our school?" He asked.

"Nothing just wanted to know." She told him.

"Right, he's also not into Mudbloods." He said as he walked to Kyle.

"Hey Draco." Kyle said as he turned to see Draco walking towards him.

"Hey Kyle, so I see your dad finally sent you over here. For the better I think, now all us… younger ones are at the same school." Draco said.

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know if that's such a good thing with all the little 'I follow Harry potter' people here. Who knows what could happen to us in our sleep." Kyle told him.

Hermione stood far behind them just watching as Draco and Kyle stood there having a good old conversation like they had grown up together.

"Well you might have to worry about that but I'm sure Granger wouldn't try to kill me." Draco said and laughed. Kyle gave him a puzzled look.

"Granger, as in Hermione Granger?" Kyle asked him. Hermione could read his lips and gasped that he even remembered her name.

"Yeah that's her, you know her?" Draco asked.

"Well I've heard about her, I mean you cant be the worlds smartest teenaged witch and not be known you know?" Kyle said.

"Yeah no surprise there, well she's just," Draco turned around and pointed at her. "There" Draco said.

"Yeah I see that now, thanks man." Kyle said and smirked in Hermione's direction. She felt panic rise up in her stomach.

"Yeah well I'm going to go find Blaise so I'll see you at the feast." Draco told him and walked off. Once he was out of sight Kyle walked over towards Hermione and she tried to turn around to find Harry and Ron before Kyle got to her, but she was to late and he grabbed her arm.

"Where you going to sweetie pie?" Kyle asked.

"Look you had your fun now let me be!" She screamed at her.

"We have a whole school year together, you know you cant avoid me forever." Kyle told her and smirked.

"That doesn't stop me from trying." She told him and spit on his shoe. He went to slap her when Blaise's voice came.

"Hey Kyle! Let go of the mudblood we have some hot girls waiting in our carriage." Blaise said and had a slight concerned look on his face.

"Yeah ok Blaise be right there…" He turned to Hermione and smiled. "Until next time my dear." He let go of her arm and walked past Blaise to the carriage he had just been in.

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off something's killing me_

"Hey Granger." Blaise called after her. Hermione whipped her head around.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Just to know why your so scared of Kyle." He questioned.

_I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs_

Hermione sighed a little. _'If only he knew_.' She thought to her self. "I'm not I just rather not be slapped that's all." She told him.

"Really, it seemed like something more than that." He said taking a step toward her. She didn't move and didn't flinch.

_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

"No there really isn't. Even if there was why would someone like you care?" She asked.

"Well because I'm not as evil as Draco may be you know." He told her.

_When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home_

"Right now your going to go and tell me that you wear bunny PJ's and little fluffy slippers." She remarked and laughed.

"No I'm not that soft. I'm just saying if something's wrong and you cant go to Potter and Weasley for help. You can always ask me." He said and took another step closer.

_Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

"Right well thanks for the offer, but I'm serious, nothing is at all wrong. Except the way you are acting like we've been friends forever." She said.

"Well I guess I'm just trying to make it up to you." He told her.

"What do you mean make it up to me?" She questioned.

"Just all the years I've made your life living hell is all I guess." He said.

"Oh, well you know I learn how to get used to it. I get it from all you Slytherins at least once in my life time." She joked.

"And that's not something I'm all that proud of either. Being Stereo typed as a 'Slytherin'." He said.

"Well that's what you are now aren't you?" She asked

"Yes, but there's always more to people. It just takes some looking to find it."

_It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost_

"maybe you should go before someone comes looking for you." She told him

"Or before your boyfriend or boy wonder comes looking for you, is that what you mean?" He said.

"Something along that line I guess." She said and laughed.

"Here, wear it and if you ever need me just rub the back and whisper my name and I'll come as soon as I can." He told her as he put a necklace around her neck.

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me_

Blaise started to walk off and Hermione called after him. "Hey," He turned around, "Thank you. I really needed a friendly chat." She told him.

"No problamo. I'll see you latter griffy." He said.

"Griffy?" She asked very confused.

"Well sense I'm such a Slytherin you are such a Gryffindor." He said and smirked.

"Right. Later" She said and walked off to find her friends.

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

* * *

_

**There you go, I know its not very long but I promise I will be updating this story a lot more then I have been lately and I'm sorry about that I know I'm horrible. So its just another twist I guess, everyone who has read "fast turn" or "When the truth comes out" knows I love to add cliffys and twists when ever it is possible. Please review even if its just one I will continue to write because I know how it feels to be let down when someone ends a story that you enjoyed. Later people. An update for "When the Truth Comes Out" will be made tomorrow night I swear. And if its not you can come to my house and shoot me in the head**

* * *

**_Oh yeah...TEASER_**

* * *

_**"Just the enemy. That's all you see me as."**_

_**"Yes, but what else would you be to me, a friend?"**_

_**"I thought we were getting there."**_

_**"well you thought wrong"

* * *

**_

**Love you!**

**Candice**


	5. Chapter 5

Tried to Update last night but it wouldn't let me so sorry! So here it is the very next morning.

_**D/C: I don't own the people except Kyle… That's all. Yep. A lot of nothing…**_

* * *

_**Last Time On: A little too late for trust.**_

_**"Well sense I'm such a Slytherin you are such a Gryffindor." He said and smirked.**_

_**"Right. Later" She said and walked off to find her friends.**_

* * *

By the time Hermione finally found where Ron Harry and Ginny were sitting the train ride was at least more then half over. She sat down next to Ron and he leaned over to give her a kiss. She allowed him to but didn't really kiss him back. He looked at Harry with a quizzical look and Harry just shrugged at how Hermione was acting. So Ron took it upon him self to see what was wrong. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione just snuggled into his arms and nodded.

"Yes Ron I'm perfectly fine, just hold me please." She told him. Ron did just what she asked and soon Hermione was drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hermione had gotten the last of the kids off of the train and was walking the halls to see if anything was left. She made it down to the very last one when someone pulled her into the carriage and covered her mouth. 

"Don't scream or I will put you in pain." A familiar voice said. She knew right away it was Kyle. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just leaver her alone. She nodded her head to show she understood and he took his hand off of her mouth.

"I saw you kiss that red-headed boy earlier." He said and she looked at him.

"Yes, because he is my boyfriend." She told him talking as if she was telling it to a five year old.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" He hissed and slapped her across the cheek. She whimpered in pain.

"Your mine not his you understand." He told her as he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the door.

"I'm his girlfriend not yours." She replied and flinched hoping he wouldn't slap her. But instead an echo of laughs reached her ears.

"So what do you call this summer honey?" He asked in a mocking manor.

"Rape." She told him and glared at him.

"You really can't rape the willing, because you willing allowed me into your home." He told her and smirked.

"Yes, my home but not me." She said and got a low blow into the stomach.

"Whatever Granger, but you and me will never be talked about understood?" He told her.

"No, but I guess I'll sit here and listen." She told him coldly.

"Good it's better if you did. Now about your boyfriend, you belong to me, but I will allow you to keep seeing him." He said.

"Like I care who you do or do not wish for me to see, I make my own choices. You don't tell me what I do and don't do." Hermione said quietly.

Kyle looked like he was going to reply until Malfoy walked into the room and laughed.

"Hermione he doesn't want someone like you so trying to back him into a corner won't work." He told her with a smirk.

"How about you stay out of it ferret. I liked you better as one, you know a ferret. At least then I didn't have to see your face." She said and glared at him.

"Your lower then me you know, or maybe you don't know but I guess that's not what matters now is it?" He asked.

"Now, Kyle, go get in the last carriage for Hogwarts, Blaise, Goyle, Pansy and Crabbe are all waiting for you." Draco told him and Kyle walked out of the room without one look at Hermione.

"Thanks Ferret." Hermione told him. He looked at her for a moment wondering why she was thanking him.

"For what?" He questioned...

"Nothing, just… Thanks that's all." She said and made her way past him. He followed her to their carriage and made their way off towards the castle.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know most of you hear this speech time and time again but for the newer kids." Professor Binns said. Hermione's mind was on other things. She was holding Ron's hand and he had his other arm around his shoulder keeping her warm for when she walked in she told him she was cold and needed to be held. His hand hit a new bruise that was left on her arm and she squirmed in pain. 

"Ouch, Ron, that really hurt." She whispered to him

"What? I barely even touched you. Are you ok 'Mione, did someone hurt you and you aren't telling me? Because if they did I swear I'll-"He started going off.

"No Ron I just rammed into a door knob on my way inside really hard on accident. No one is hurting me. Just don't worry about it." She said and she leaned up to give him a kiss.

All he would allow was a peck. She tried to get him to do more but he wouldn't react to her begs so she finally gave up. She even shrugged his arm off of her and freed her hand from his grasp. It wasn't her fault Ron felt like being a complete and total ass. She looked over to the Slytherin table to see Blaise watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now everybody I would like to present to you the new Heads of the school. We have Hermione Granger, from the Gryffindor house, she is our top student at Hogwarts and we are proud to have her here. Then there is Draco Malfoy. Second in line from the top and his house is Slytherin. If you need any help and feel you rather have peer help you can find one of the two and they are more then welcomed to help you if you need them to." He said and everyone clapped at the two of them who had now made there way to the front of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Wow." Hermione said as she entered the common room she and Draco were going to have to share. 

"What Granger, never seen something this big? Its nothing compared to what I have back home." He told her.

"No one was asking you so shut your mouth ferret." She hissed at him

"Whatever mudblood." Was all he replied.

"What is that the best you can do?" she asked him.

"No I could do better I just don't want to waist my time doing it. Good night mudblood." He said and made his way up to his room. Hermione shortly went to her room to see it with black walls and pink poke a dot in some areas. Her bed was queen size and when she sat down on it she sunk in relieved that her bed was a water one. She took her pajamas out of her trunk and put them on. She crawled into bed to fall into a deep sleep. But it was not a very pleasant one.

* * *

"**STOP IT PLEASE DON'T. REALLY STOP I DON'T WANT THIS… NO IT HURTS STOP!!!!"** Draco woke up to hear Hermione screaming. He ran into her room to see why she had been screaming to see she was shaking violently but she was in a deep sleep. He gently shook her trying to desperately to wake her up from her nightmare. Finally he did so and she sat up and brushed her hair from her eyes. 

"Whoa, Granger are you alright?" He asked actually sounding sincere for once in his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied

"Are you sure, it didn't sound like you were okay, you were screaming about somthing hurting." He said and lifted her head so he could look into her brown eyes

"Oh just a dream about what happened over- well just don't worry about it." Hermione said remembering who she was talking to. She jerked her head from his grasp and looked away.

"Come on Granger tell me. You woke me up at four A.M. I think I deserve to know." He said

"No you don't so would you just drop it." She told him and glared at him.

"Just the enemy. That's all you see me as." He said and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but what else would you be to me, a friend?" Hermione said and rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that Draco was sitting her on her bed at four in the morning trying to be nice to her. What were her feelings going to be changed about him because he woke her up from the nightmare about Kyle rapping her? Ha, that was a joke.

"I thought we were getting there." Draco said his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione had to hold in her laughter.

"Well you thought wrong." She told him. "Now you can leave again so I can go to sleep.

"Oh sorry, yeah whatever mudblood shut your face. Bye." Draco told her as he got up and started walking out the door.

"Sure, go to hell Malfoy." She said. "But wait, sadly all dogs go to heaven." She said and snickered.

"Sod off Granger; you're just a waist of body." He told her glaring at her before slamming the door.

"Right, and like you aren't?" She called after him. She lay back down and thought about how Draco had came to her rescue. She always had that dream but she never had woken anybody up by it… At least she didn't think she had. She slowly started to drift off to sleep this time it being a lot better then it was before because she made it all the way until her alarm went off telling her to wake up.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy it. It's only a little over four pages long but I'm sure that's ok with you guys right? Well it better be. You should now review its strongly advised because the stats say:**_

_**Reviews: 7, I wish there we're more.**_

_**Hits: 698, that shows me you guys are reading it just not reviewing**_

_**Favorites: 2,\ better then none.**_

_**Alerts: 8.**_

_**See you guys read just you don't review. It's better to review even if it's just telling something I need to fix or saying you like it and want more. It could be a flame saying I suck at writing, but all I will say is I love it so I do it.**_

_**So please please review.**_

_**sets cookies out you know you want to.**_

_**Final Word count: 1,854**_

_**I love you guys!!**_

_**Candice!**_

_**P.S. I still love my sexy cowboy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! I've updated… Now flame if you wish. Review and be happy, trust me I prefer the later one:

Here's one new chapter!

Last Time: "Sure, go to hell Malfoy." She said. "But wait, sadly all dogs go to heaven." She said and snickered.

"Sod off Granger; you're just a waist of body." He told her glaring at her before slamming the door.

"Right, and like you aren't?" She called after him. She lay back down and thought about how Draco had came to her rescue. She always had that dream but she never had woken anybody up by it… At least she didn't think she had. She slowly started to drift off to sleep this time it being a lot better then it was before because she made it all the way until her alarm went off telling her to wake up.

Chapter six: The New Potions Partner

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling slightly sick. Her nose was stuffy and such, but she was too excited for the first day of classes to stay in her room sick. She got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She remembered last night's events when Draco had walked in her room waking her up from her horrible nightmare. It flustered her to know that she was screaming out when ever those nightmares haunted her. She got into a warm shower and bathed quickly…

Once she made her way down to the Great Hall she looked for Harry and Ron so she could sit with them. When she found then she hurried over to them seeing Kyle and Draco out of the corner of her eye. She gave Harry a quick hug and Ron a light kiss on his cheek, then sat down in between them.

"Good morning cupcake how was your first night without us?" Ron asked her.

"It was fine I suppose, I missed you guys terribly actually. All summer us three and Ginny would lay down stairs and fall asleep together." Hermione said smiling

"I know, and mum would get angry and shriek, 'I told you children you could stay down here as long as you wished, but to make sure you mad it to your beds!' every morning. My mums mental," Ron said with a smirk. Harry and Hermione shook their head in agreement.

"Friday we need to have a sleepover, you should come back to the Gryffindor common room, I'm sure there is an empty bed in the girl's dormitories, or we can crash on the couches." Harry said to her.

"Or you guys can just come to my common room. The only person there is Malfoy so I doubt we'd be bugged as much." Hermione said

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Mione." Ron said and kissed her forehead.

"We just have to tell Ginny about it, where is she anyways?" Hermione asked.

"She's sick. Most the girls are actually, we don't know why." Harry said.

"Yeah I woke up with a stuffy nose, but nothing more." Hermione stated,

"Well Ginny has the full blown fever, runny nose, clogged ears- all that rubbish. She's absolutely miserable." Lavender said from across the table.

"Hmm, that's odd; well I hope she's better by Friday! It wouldn't be like old times without her you know." Hermione laughed.

"So what classes do we have today?" Harry asked changing the subject totally. He was tender when ever Ginny was brought up. The two of them still hadn't gotten back together despite the many attempts Ginny made to get him back. Harry was too worried to lose her just like he had lost other wonderful people. They did have a couple run ins when ever Ron and Hermione were off doing couple like things. Not to mention the few times they snuck off to Ginny's room to have some 'alone time'.

Flashback: "Merlin Ginny, do you know what you do to me?" Harry said as he pushed his hips towards Ginny's as she placed small kisses down his neck to his collar bone. Ginny answered him by roughly kissing him. She missed the moments they had together as a couple and would do anything to have him back, if only for a few seconds of his time.

He flipped her over and bit her ear lightly. He knew he shouldn't be in this situation that it wasn't fair to her, but she had been teasing him. He knew it's what she was silently asking him to do, but once this moment was over she would still be wanting him just as much as she did before. He slowly removed her clothes from her body and in the process she had removed his. Harry was reluctant to do anything with her. He didn't want to be taking advantage of her.

"Harry its fine please don't stop." Ginny whispered. Harry looked at her. He moved where he was no longer holding him self up above her but now laying next to her. He took a deep breath then exhaled it all. She was angry that he wasn't doing what she wanted him to do. 'I must make him do it then' She thought to her self and lowered her self down.

"Ginny knock it off. I don't want to take advantage of you." Harry told her

"But your not Harry, I want to do this. I need to." She told him then she slowly took the tip of him in her mouth. Harry groaned at the contact. She slowly started to work her head as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Harry's hips moved slowly with her and before she could react he flipped her backwards where he was now on top and entered her quickly. Ginny gasped at the sudden sensation between her legs.

"Merlin Harry, I miss you." Ginny said as Harry pushed inside of her. Harry kissed her lips harshly and shoved in deeper making her moan into his lips. Their bodies got covered in sweat as they continued. Harry felt him self starting to reach his peak. He went to pull out but Ginny wasn't done.

"No Harry, please keep going." She begged her voice hitched a bit.

"But I'm about to cum Ginny I need to stop." He replied. Ginny flipped over so she was on top and pushed her self down on top of him making him groan in ecstasy. Ginny bounced up and down as she shrieked in pure joy.

"God Harry, I love you, I love you I love you!" She screamed louder and louder. He groaned because he knew he was going to cum once again he tried to warn her but she wouldn't hear it. She lifted her self up where he was hardly inside of her anymore then pushed down quickly screaming in joy as she came to the end of her orgasm just as Harry came inside of her.: End of flashback

"We have potions first maybe we should go there! I heard Professor Snape was still just as mean as he was last year." Ron said

"Joy I can't wait. My favorite class" Hermione said sarcastically as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"Welcome to another excellent year of potions." Snape voice boomed. "I know you want to choose your partners for this class but I'm sorry to say I'm choosing them this year, so hopefully the lesser ones could possibly pass." Snape said as he looked at Neville Longbottom.

"Granger and Wright.

Malfoy and Blaise

Potter and Parkinson

Weasley and Golye

Longbottom and Crabbe" and so on went the list.

"Now if you will please go and sit with your partners I would appreciate that very much." Snape said. Hermione stayed where she was sitting. She had to be dreaming; no way did Snape put her with Kyle. Oh but he had. Kyle suddenly appeared by her side.

"So Kitten I see you and I get to spent time together now." Kyle whispered to her

"Sod off Kyle." She hissed as she looked away.

"Now now now, that's no way to treat me, I can cause us to pass or fail so you might want to watch that temper you seem to have." Kyle said. He laughed causing her to cringe.

"And I'm what is keeping you from being neutered." Hermione growled.

"Neutered? Really. You make me sound like a dog that's been bad!" Kyle hissed at her.

"Ha, a dog? You wish I was thinking more like a piece of shit that I need to scrape off my shoe." Hermione said as her cheeks got hot with anger.

"Watch it Hermione I can make your life living hell." He said to her.

"Oh, but you've already done that haven't you?" Hermione said her voice getting higher.

"What in Merlin's name is going on over there?" Snape said snapping at Hermione and Kyle.

"Professor I can't work with him!" Hermione said boiling with anger.

"And why is that?" Snape said a look of amusement on his face.

"Because he's a foul evil little-"She saw the look on Kyle's face. The look of joy just like when he had raped her. The look of challenging her to react.

"Professor Sir, I'll switch with him!" Blaise said. Kyle snapped his head towards him shooting flames with his eyes.

A/N: Hope you enjoy

Reviews please?

Love,

Candicee


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, so finally after a year I'm updating this story ! (: I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still own nobody but Kyle Wright, and who wants to own him?**

* * *

**Last Time on Little Too Late For Trust:**

**_"Professor I can't work with him!" Hermione said boiling with anger._**

**_"And why is that?" Snape said a look of amusement on his face._**

**_"Because he's a foul evil little-"She saw the look on Kyle's face, the look of joy just like when he had raped her. The look of challenging her to react._**

**_"Professor Sir, I'll switch with him!" Blaise said. Kyle snapped his head towards him shooting flames with his eyes._**

* * *

"You Really Don't want to do that Blasie." Kyle growled at him. Hermione stood anxiously behind Kyle looking at Blaise.

"Really, because I believe I just offered." Blaise said taking a step closer to Kyle.

"Well I'm not switching partners." Kyle said to him smugly.

"But why not, Draco is just as smart as Hermione, he's just not as good at perfecting everything, I'm sure you can help him with that. Your daddy knows all about this stuff." Blaise said to him testing his limits.

"Alright boys you can knock it off now. Malfoy, you're with Wright. Zabini, you're with Granger, now enough get with your partners! We have no time to make a potion today so talk quietly and learn your strengths and weaknesses to atleast attempt to pass his class" Snape yelled at the four students.

"You're going to regret this Blaise," Kyle whispered to him as he walked by.

"Oh no I'm so scared I'm quivering. Go be big and bad to someone else Kyle. We all know what happens when you challenge me." Blaise said with a smirk. Blaise sat down next to Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What happens when he challenges you?" Hermione whispered fighting back a giggle.

"I don't think you really want to know." Blaise replied with a toothy grin his green eyes shinning.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you have to tell me." Hermione laughed and turned her body towards him.

"Well I don't want you too look at me any differently." Blaise told her.

"I already know your pretty much the bad guy, so don't worry about that." She told him her frown falling slightly.

"Well over the summer we were training for this stupid war, and I had to go up against Kyle. Let's just say I'm much more advanced at the dark arts then he is." Blaise said to her with a grimace. "I really hate having to be part of the bad side." He told her.

"Well what did you do to him? If you don't mind me asking, and when was it none the less, I think the dark arts are interesting. But maybe that's just because I want to know how to best protect my friends and family whenever we have this battle." Hermione said to him. "And you don't have to be on the bad side you know. I'm sure I could help you out, get you on our side, and keep you safe." Hermione said giving him and encouraging smile.

"I know how to make people feel like they're burning from the inside out. It's not a very pleasant feeling I've tried it on myself to see how well it really works." Blaise said looking at her slightly confused. Hermione began to feel self conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked him feeling as if she was naked.

"I'm just trying to understand you better. I can see in your eyes that you're holding something back from everyone. Call it a six sense I suppose but I can usually just tell." Blaise said to her and pushed some of her soft brown curls back behind her ears. She gasped as the bell rang loudly pulling her out of her trance. She noticed that Ron's face was contorted in pain and anger. "Well I think your boyfriend might be a big uncomfortable with me being your partner. I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble. Remember rub the necklace if you need any help at all with anything, anything at all." He said and smiled once more at her as he picked up her books and handed them to her before he nodded and walked out of the room.

Hermione took a moment to clear her head. She felt as if he could read her better then her own boyfriend could. It was strange feeling knowing that not all Slytherins were the same. It made her wonder if under all the layers if all of them were as soft as he was deep down. She smiled to herself and laughed shaking her head at the meir thought of any of the others being nice like him. She walked to Ron and reached for his hand smiling at him trying to wash his pain and anger out of his face. She winced when he refused and started to walk out ahead of her.

"Harry, how much trouble am I in now?" Hermione asked swallowing hard.

"I don't know actually Mia, he's pretty pissed. He didn't expect you to laugh and talk with Blaise, or any of the slytherins for that matter. He's also mad at himself." Harry told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Why is he mad at himself?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because he didn't try to be your partner when he noticed the discomfort you had around that new boy." Harry said to her. "What's up with that anyways, it's the first day and your already tense around him." Harry questioned.

"We had an encounter on the train while I was trying to find you guys after my heads meeting. He almost slapped me. That's all." Hermione said to him nonchalantly.

"He almost slapped you and you're just now telling me this." Harry asked getting angry.

"Worry about yourself Harry, please?" She begged him.

"Alright Mia, lets get down to Herbology." Harry told her and faked a smile.

"Yes, I can't wait." She said with the same fake enthusiasm.

* * *

**Teaser:**

**"Oh my Merlin!" They cried in unison.**

**"You first."**

**"Positive, you?"**

**"That makes two of us."**

* * *

**Review ! (: I loveee you guys**

**Candice.**


End file.
